


Across The Horizon To Find You

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 21:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10258946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: Damian was fourteen, when he was taken.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dick and the troupe were in that village on accident, probably. Damian most definitely dreamed about his family a bunch. Ra’s told him his parents abandoned him as a kiddo and he basically raised him. Talia and Bruce are very weepy parents when they’re all reunited. Based on ‘Know Who You Are’ from the Moana soundtrack.

Damian was fourteen, when he was taken.

They all knew who did it, without a doubt. He was their first and only suspect.

But they never got the chance to confront him. Because after Damian disappeared, so did Ra’s al Ghul.

Talia wasn’t aware of the plot, she swore when Dick cornered her a few days later. Her father hadn’t spoken of Damian to her, or any scheme to separate him from his found family.

In fact, as soon as she was told, she became just as furious, if not more so, than Bruce and his children. Dropped everything she was already working on, every project, every training, and disappeared herself, in search of her son.

She’d send reports to Bruce. Call once a month with information about her leads, and where she was. Sometimes, she’d even call just to apologize. To say she had no idea of her father’s intentions, otherwise she would have stopped him, just like she always had. And maybe if she did, if she’d listened just a little closer, she’d have been able to thwart the old man before he ever made a step.

Dick was beside himself. Secluded himself, did his own searches, took his anger out on the criminals he fought. Held his remaining siblings as tight as he could. Protected him them as fiercely as possible. As fiercely as he felt he didn’t protect their youngest.

Bruce stayed quiet. Put on a face, grieved on his own. Not only for his son, but for the friends he left behind. Maya, Jon, Goliath, whoever else he could think of. Because he had to tell them. He had to let them know. They’d have made his life a living hell if he didn’t. They’d have gone off in search on their own, and he would not let another child be lost. He wouldn’t let another child be taken by Ra’s. Not on his life.

Damian wouldn’t want that.

But it was to his surprise that Damian’s friends…listened. Coped with their loss as best they could, banded together when their best wasn’t enough. Tried to comfort Damian’s family themselves, with stories and memories of the one they missed so dearly.

And this continued for a year. Eighteen months. Two years.

It was around that marker that Bruce and Tim came home from a patrol, and found Talia already in the cave, Dick standing sadly at her side, trying to comfort her almost.

She had news, she said. She found her father and Damian. Saw them, for a brief moment. Spoke to them, even.

And it was worse than anything they’d ever feared.

Ra’s hadn’t taken Damian as his vessel, at least – not yet. But he was preparing him. Dressed him in the royal green, in a mimicry of himself. Was forcing Damian to kill again. To harm, for no other reason than because Ra’s wanted it. Because it _amused_ him.

It was Tim who stepped to his brother’s defense. Said Damian would _never_ do that, not unless Ra’s was blackmailing him, or someone here in Gotham. It was Dick who shushed him, and begged him to listen. Apparently, he already had.

Talia was solemn as she explained the most devastating part, the proof that Ra’s was preparing Damian for his so-called ‘destiny.’

“He erased his mind.” She whispered, hugging herself. “Used an ancient magic to take his memories and his life away from him. He had no recollection of me as his mother, or any of you, or his home here in Gotham. He only knows of Batman and Robin as stories from across the ocean. The only thing Ra’s left him with was his childhood training and his intelligence.”

They escaped her then, she said. But she wasn’t settling, oh no. Had only taken a break in her search to come and inform them of the devastation Ra’s and wreaked on their boy. She was back on the trail at dawn.

And she was. And then another year went by with no hits. No leads. No anything.

The family was starting to give up hope. Starting to believe that the next time they saw Damian, he’d be Ra’s al Ghul in disguise. All traces of the real boy extinguished.

And Damian’s friends decided: that just wouldn’t do.

Dick didn’t expect it, to get out of the shower one night and find two shadows hovering on the fire escape outside his window – one in a cape, the other in a mask. But when he recognized them and opened it, Jon immediately grinned and said:

“We’re going to find Damian. Wanna come?”

…Well. How could he say no?

So away they went, Nightwing, Superboy and Nobody. Across the world, double checking every lead Talia had and followed up with. Working with her by taking the leads she couldn’t follow up on, backing her up when situations got too hairy.

They weren’t working together. Not exactly. If their troupe found Damian first, they weren’t going to wait for her. Just like they knew if the situation was reversed, she wouldn’t be waiting for them either.

And it was almost another year. Ten more months.

And they found themselves in custody.

Being dragged along a corridor. Dick struggling, Jon throwing out every curse word he knew. Maya just insulting and threatening everyone they passed.

They had trespassed, their captors said. Trespassed and now must be dealt with by the high judge of the mountain. May the gods have mercy on their souls.

“Yeah, well you know what I think about your high judge?” Maya spat as they were shoved into an empty room. Jon had stumbled and fallen, and Dick was helping him up, even as Maya ran back towards the closing doors, pounding her fists on them as they heard the guards lock it from the other side. “Your high judge can _kiss my ass!”_

“That’s a bit crude, don’t you think, my dear?” They all turned at the voice, and Dick felt his fists instinctively clench, before his mind registered that he knew that voice. “I could have you hanged for that.”

“Go ahead and try, grandpa.” Jon snapped in her defense. And Dick held his hand out for Jon to quiet, for Maya to stop. Because he knew. Oh god, he _knew that voice._

And sure enough, he watched the man in question walk out from a door on the other side of the room, onto a slightly raised, stage-like altar.

“Ra’s.” Dick growled. Both Jon and Maya perked behind him. “Where’s-”

But before anything else could be said, out of that same door, and closing it silently behind him, came Damian.

Damian, now seventeen. Leaner, taller, more chiseled, more defined. Wrapped in a green robe that matched Ra’s. Teal eyes still sharp and genius. And _dangerous_.

He walked across the same stage, standing nonchalantly behind Ra’s, eyes sweeping the room, and their new guests.

He didn’t recognize them.

“No…” Maya gasped. “…Little brother?”

“Damian?” Jon tried out right. “Damian, are you alright?!”

Damian just watched them, blinking. He didn’t seem to realize he was the one being spoken to.

Ra’s just grinned.

“Oh – Mr. Grayson. How nice to see you.” Ra’s sneered. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“You damn well know.” Dick hissed, stepping forward. “Give him back. Right now.”

“Hmmmm.” Ra’s raised his finger to his chin, pretending to think about it.

“Let him go, Ra’s, or I swear.” Dick pushed. Ra’s just held his smirk, so Dick looked back at Damian. “Come on, kiddo. It’s okay. I won’t let him hurt you anymore. You’re _safe_ now, Damian.”

Damian just blinked.

“Damian?” Maya tried. Nothing.

“What, taking his life wasn’t good enough, you took his _name_ too?!” Jon roared, stomping forward. Dick grabbed his arm and yanked him back. “I should break your damn neck!”

“Jon, you need to-” Dick’s voice was drowned out by the unsheathing of a sword. He glanced up to find Damian suddenly standing in front of Ra’s, weapon out in front of them.

And his heart broke.

Damian just pulled a weapon. On _them_.

“You will not speak to my grandfather in such a way, outsider.” Damian hummed, almost like he was bored. “But if you insist on doing so, then I will gladly take your head.”

Ra’s looked seconds away from laughing his own head off.

“Ibn, relax.” Ra’s chuckled, taking far too much glee for anyone’s liking here. “The boy is just upset.”

“That doesn’t mean he shouldn’t watch his tongue.” Damian snapped, but lowered the sword. Paused a moment before sheathing it once more. He stared coldly at Jon as he moved back to his place at his grandfather’s side. “Next time you get no warning.”

Jon tried to lunge again anyway, and now Maya helped Dick in pulling him back, letting Dick take control again.

“What have you done to him, Ra’s?” He asked plainly.

“Returned him to the path he was destined to take, Mr. Grayson.” Ra’s shrugged. “The one you so roughly _stole_ him from.”

“I didn’t steal him from anything, and you know it.” Dick snapped. “And I sure as hell didn’t _wipe his memory_.”

“It’s not like I wanted to.” Ra’s defended quickly, then bitterly. “It just turned out he was easier to manage this way. Much less talk about the famed Dick Grayson and the holy Superman and how much better than me his _father_ is.”

And they could all see it. Damian fighting every bond, every cage, screaming about them. About how much stronger they were. How much better. How much he cared for them, and would kill anyone, including Ra’s, to keep them safe, so he’d better not even think about going after them.

“It’s not like it upset me. It was just _annoying_. I believe he repeated every terrible joke you told him at least twice, Mr. Grayson.” Ra’s shook his head, though. Looked to his side and almost tenderly ran his fingers over Damian’s hair. “Besides, he’s much better this way, don’t you agree?”

“No, because you’ve made him a mindless shell of a man just because you _wanted_ to.” Maya spat. “And Damian deserves better than that.”

“Let’s agree to disagree.” Ra’s laughed. Damian just watched him boredly. “But alas,” Ra’s sighed, turning back to the group. “Ibn and I are very busy. We were just about to leave this village, and head to the next. So while it was nice to see you and your new…team, Mr. Grayson, we must part. I will inform my guards to let you leave peacefully. Until next time.”

“No, no until next time, Ra’s!” Dick shouted, stepping up. “We finish this now. You give Damian back, _now_.”

“…I said I will tell the guards to give you safe passage.” Ra’s spun away anyway, heading back towards the door. Damian turned to follow. “That was only a one time offer.”

“He wasn’t yours to take.” Dick continued anyway. “He’s your _captive_ , you took his _free will_ -”

“Richard, one more word out of you, and I’ll have Ibn kill your two young friends where they stand.” Ra’s cut off. Immediately, Damian put his hand on his blade’s hilt. Dick recoiled. “Is that understood?”

Dick was left gaping, sounds escaping his mouth, but no true words being formed.

“It’s okay, Nightwing.” Maya whispered, grabbing his arm. “I’ve fought Damian before, I can take him. Jon and I can-”

“No.” Dick whispered sadly. “We…I can’t risk that.”

  
“It’s not a risk if I can-!”

“That’s what I thought.” Ra’s sneered, moving back towards the side door. Damian kept his hand on his sword, and followed slowly, cloak near billowing behind him. “Good choice, Mr. Grayson. Tell the Detective and Timothy I said hello.”

And they watched as Ra’s opened the door and stepped through. And Damian was about to disappear as well, when suddenly Jon ran forward, too quick for Dick or Maya to grab.

“Ibn, wait!” He screamed.

And Damian did. Jolted to a halt and looked over in surprise.

“Dam…Ibn, you…” Jon swallowed the lump in his throat. “You really don’t remember anything? Not a single thing beyond your grandpa and this place?”

Damian’s face scrunched. “What are you…”

Ra’s sounded from the hallway. “Come along, Ibn. We have no time to waste.”

Damian glanced back through the door, but…stayed, regardless. Quickly looked back towards Jon.

“You don’t remember Gotham? Being Robin, or…or your dad? Batman, Br-Bruce Wayne.” Jon tried desperately. He turned back to Dick. “Or your brother. He…he took care of you, once. You lived with him, and he loved you more than anyone.”

“ _Loves_.” Dick corrected weakly. Damian immediately looked back at him. “I still love you, kiddo.”

“Do you remember a yellow cape?” Maya attempted herself, realizing Jon’s strategy. “Or a black one with gold accents. Not that weird green thing you’re wearing now.”

“Cape…” Damian murmured, turning to face them completely now, even as he glanced down at his cloak. But when he looked up his eyes were questioning, just slightly. “…Hood…?”

_Good._

“Yeah.” Maya smiled, like Damian was an infant. “Yeah, you had a hood with those capes too. I used to pull it over your head all the time.”

And they could see him trying. In his squint, as he looked between them.

“Ibn!”

Damian twitched, and his eye went neutral once more. “You’re talking nonsense, heathens. Take my grandfather’s mercy and leave.”

But Jon was a Super, and they never could leave well enough alone.

“Do you remember your siblings?” Jon pushed, stepping forward again. Damian took a tense step back. “Not just Dick, but Jason. Cassandra. Tim.”

“I don’t remember any siblings by any of those names.” Damian snapped. And before he could stop himself: “I barely remember that Drake man standing behind you.”

He was there. He was _still in there_ , they could all feel it.

“…But you do remember him.” Maya whispered. Damian opened his mouth to argue, but realized instantly that…well. Maybe he couldn’t. “Try, Damian. You’ve gotta try for me.”

Damian was getting nervous now. Confused. Because he was saying things he shouldn’t know. Remembering things he didn’t believe to have actually happened.

“Do you remember the weird cases you worked with each other?” Jon asked. “Your Batmobile? The one you built for you and him?”

“…Flying…”

“The video games you two used to play.” Maya jumped in. Dick should have found it odd, probably, how much these two knew of him and Damian’s history. But these were Damian’s two closest confidants besides himself – of course he told them these things. The tiny moments between himself and his big brother. “The one he bought just for you, because life was hard and Batman had just grounded you and took your real swords.”

Damian was panicking internally now. “…Sword…walkers…” Eyes widening. “The arcade...? Cheese…Cheese Viking…?”

Jon was trying to hide his grin. “Do you remember-”

But Dick had to cut him off. “Do you remember the last thing you said to me before you died?”

Silence.

Damian blinked. “…You know I died?”

“The whole world does.” Maya confirmed. “Less people know that you came back.”

“I was there.” Dick breathed. “You weren’t supposed to be. But you knew it was dangerous, and you weren’t going to let Bruce and I fend for ourselves. Not on your life. So you died protecting me, and I’ve never forgiven my-”

“We were the best.” Damian blurted out. Seemed surprised with himself for saying it. “We…we were the best, Richard, no matter what anyone thinks.”

Dick felt tears in his eyes. “Hey, we can’t help being great.”

And Damian wasn’t all there. Not yet. But he was curious now. Believed that their claims might’ve had some merit. But just as he stepped forward, teetered on the edge of that altar to come speak with them, Ra’s came back through the door.

“Ibn, what is the meaning of this?” Ra’s snapped. And contrary to his earlier behavior, Damian jumped in surprise, stepping away from his grandfather. “What causes this delay?”

Damian’s face was scared, but also furious. “Grandfather, did you-”

But Jon wouldn’t take the distraction, and kept going. “Your pets!” He shouted, and both Ra’s and Damian looked at him. “Goliath, and Bat-cow and-”

“Jonathan,” Ra’s warned lowly. Dick saw Ra’s reach for his own sheathed weapon, and grabbed one of his escrima. “You will cease this-”

“Titus.” Damian whispered, and his eyes misted over. His breath quickened. “A-Alfred…”

“You’re there.” Maya called. “You’re there, little brother, keep pushing!”

“At the manor…with Pennyworth…and…and _Father_ …and…” Damian’s breath kept getting faster, eyes near bulging out of his head. Ra’s frowned and reached for him, but Damian jerked away from him, burying his fingers in his own hair and tugging at the strands. He kept his eyes low, and his gaze was a thousand miles away. Then quietly, mournfully. “…What have I done?”

“Nothing.” Dick said instantly. “Absolutely nothing, Damian – they did this _to_ you. This isn’t your fault, and no one’s ever thought it was.”

“I’ve…I’ve killed. I’ve broken every rule you ever gave me…” Tears dripped as he looked at Dick. “I can’t. I’m so sorry, Grayson. I can’t-”

“That’s not you. And I know that’s not you. You’re a _good person_. One of the best I’ve ever known.” Dick stepped forward, holding his hands out. “Ra’s _forced_ you. I know you wouldn’t have done anything if Ra’s hadn’t _forced_ you.”

“He took your memories. Your morals. _You_.” Maya added. “He brainwashed you. What’s he been calling you, Ibn? That was all Ibn. None of that was my little brother.”

“I can’t.” Damian cried. “I can’t be your little brother. Not with what I’ve-”

“Damian.” Jon’s voice was soft, and he reached out for Damian too. “We just travelled across the whole world to find you. Looked through every ocean and Arctic and…and jungle and city.” He smiled. “It doesn’t matter what you’ve done.  What your grandpa _made_ you do. We’re here to take you home, and none of that changes anything. We’re not leaving without you. _I’m_ not leaving without you.” A pause. “I’d rather die.”

“It can be easily arranged.” Ra’s stomped forward, drawing his sword. Jon ducked into a defensive position, and even Dick and Maya jumped to assist, but no one got the chance, as Damian got between them. “Ibn!”

“That is not my name.” Damian growled, a contrast to the tears on his face. “That has _never_ been my name.”

“Of course it is.” Ra’s hummed pleasantly. He reached out, ran his fingers across Damian’s cheek. Damian hesitantly allowed him to. “I’ve known you my whole life. You’ve been with me forever. I think I’d know my own grandson’s name.”

“You lied.” Damian hissed. “You _lied_ to me. You twisted my life and you-”

Suddenly Ra’s lashed out, grabbing Damian’s wrist and yanking him forward. “You will not talk back to me, Ibn. You _know_ the consequences of such-”

 _“My name is not Ibn.”_ Damian shouted, jerking himself out of his grandfather’s grasp. “My name is _Damian_. My father is Batman and I am…I _was_ Robin.” He stepped back again. “These are my family, and I am going with them.” A guilty hesitation. “I’m going _home_.”

Ra’s seemed surprised for a moment, and then a furious scowl set onto his lips.

“Like hell you are.”

He thrust his blade forward, but before Damian could move, or had to, Jon had pulled him off the altar, thrown him into Dick’s arms, and leapt at Ra’s. He melted the sword with his heat vision and knocked the old man onto the ground. Kept punching him in the face until Maya pulled him off.

Jon pulled against Maya, but not with all of his strength. Was angry, but knew his surroundings enough to know it was his friend holding him back, not anyone else.

“Don’t touch him again.” Jon warned. “You hear me? Do _not_ touch Damian again, or I won’t be this nice next time.”

“Translated?” Maya smirked. “You better run, old man. Before I change my mind and let him go.”

Ra’s looked between them, scowl still set on his face, before huffing, hobbling to his feet and scampering away. Maya ducked around Jon and jogged to the door, watching him leave. After a moment, she looked back at Jon. “He’s gone.”

“Doesn’t mean he won’t tell his guards to stop us.” Jon huffed. He relaxed, though. Dropped the fists.

“We can take them, no problem.” Maya shrugged with a confident smirk. Jon shrugged too, and the two looked back into the room, where the remaining two were huddled.

Dick was on his knees now, arms tight around Damian, who had basically collapsed in front of him. He was half curled around the younger, eyes closed as he listened to him murmur and cry.

“I’m sorry, Grayson. I’m so sorry.” Damian wheezed. Jon immediately jumped down, Maya following, and Damian looked up at them as they walked towards them. “I’m so sorry.”

Maya just smiled as Jon dropped beside Damian, wrapping his arms around him without dislodging Dick at all. Damian quieted his useless apologies, and shifted slightly to press into Jon.

“I think we’re the ones who should apologize, little brother.” Maya hummed. Damian glanced up at her. “We took way too long to find you.”

“But you did.” Damian whispered. “You _did_ , and that’s all that matters to me.”

“I love you.” Dick breathed, and Damian shifted to look innocently up at him. Dick didn’t open his eyes, though. “I _love_ you, and I promise I will never let Ra’s hurt you again. _Anyone_ , hurt you again.”

Damian’s gaze softened, and he smiled – full of love and happiness and every positive emotion he never let himself show, even before Ra’s took him. He shifted to look at Jon, and pressed their foreheads together.

Maya could only roll her eyes.

“I love you too.” Damian hummed, and Jon’s cheeks lit up. Dick just squeezed Damian tighter. “Thank you for finding me. _Fighting_ for me.”

“Always.” Dick swore. Jon nodded furiously as he ducked his face against Damian’s throat. “I always will. _We_ always will.”

Damian kept his smile, the serene look on his face, as he glanced up at Maya. “…Aren’t you going to get in on this? If I…recall _correctly_ , group hugs are kind of your thing.”

Maya laughed. “Someone’s gotta call home with the successful mission while you all blubber on the floor.”

Damian hummed, and then held his hand out. “They can wait a few more minutes.”

Maya grinned and moved forward, holding her own tears at bay as she felt Damian hug her, while she hugged all three of them.

“Welcome back, little brother.” She whispered, as Damian rubbed at her back comfortingly. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Damian hiccupped. “I missed _me_ , too.”

Jon and Dick both let out sorrowful chuckles.

“Well, you’re back now.” Maya returned. “You’re back, and like Dick said – we won’t let anyone take you _ever_ again.”

Damian nodded silently, letting himself, for once, be held. Didn’t fight it, or make any sort of comment. Just sat there, and bathed in the affection he’d forgotten about. That he somehow lived without for so many years.

It was Dick who eventually broke the embrace. Sniffing pathetically as he pulled back. “Come on, we’d better get out of here before Ra’s gets his fight back and sends in the guards.”

“Agreed.” Maya said as she and Dick stood. “And we’ve gotta get started on filling you in, Damian. You’ve missed an awful lot in the past three years.”

Jon stood next, and held his hand out to help Damian up. Damian took it, and – to Dick and Maya’s only slight surprise – didn’t let go when he stood. Kept hold of Jon’s fingers even as he moved towards the door, muttering about knowing a way out. Jon blushed, and let himself be pulled protectively into Damian’s side.

“…An awful lot, indeed.” Dick hummed, sharing a knowing glance with Maya. “Remind me not to let them sit in the back of the plane by themselves on the way home.”

“Don’t worry. We’ll do hand checks every four minutes.” Maya agreed, as the two followed closely behind the teenagers. “Think I should give Batman a heads up that the first thing he’ll have to do with his long-lost son is give him _The Talk?”_

Dick smirked as he pulled an escrima off his back, seeing the guards rushing towards them up ahead. He looked down at her with a mischievous smirk, and Maya was suddenly reminded why Dick was always Damian’s favorite sibling. Why he was always everyone’s favorite _anything_.

“Absolutely _not_.”


End file.
